The Secret Origins of Scrappy-Doo
by ForgetMeNot15
Summary: After another mystery solved, Daphne stops to wonder about Scrappy-Doo, Scooby's nephew who seemingly came out of nowhere a few months before. And after a bit of cajoling, Shaggy reluctantly tells her the truth…
1. Daphne's Question

"And the real monster is...Mr. Halloway, the General Store owner!" Velma announced, sweeping the mask of the menace's head with a flourish.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Scrappy declared.

"Gah! Shut up!" The store owner spluttered. Like most masked menaces, he didn't appreciate being foiled by meddling kids and dogs.

"Ah, you're just jealous me'n Uncle Scooby splatted you!" Scrappy insisted.

 _Well, it was partially true,_ Daphne mused. _Halloway might have given us the slip if he hadn't tripped over Scrappy and tumbled into Scooby,_ She chuckled.

The policeman on the scene rolled his eyes. "Just what you'd expect on a day like this. Come along."

"And you had it all planned all along, didn't ya Unk? Man, this is way more exciting than anything back home!" Scrappy was saying happily as Scooby shepherded him into the mystery machine.

"Reah. Rust ron't rell your rother about ry ratest 'plan'." Scooby said with a half nervous chuckle.

 _I never knew Scooby had a sister...or brother,_ Daphne realized as she sat down next to Shaggy. _Or maybe-no, then Scooby would have to be married or something._

"Like Scoob's sure got his paws full ever since that little nephew of his got sent from home to stay with us, eh, Daph?" Shaggy asked, derailing Daphne's train of thought.

"Shaggy," She asked suddenly, "Have you ever met Scrappy's parents?"  
"Who, me?" Shaggy asked, pulling at his collar and glancing around nervously. "Like, no, I don't think so. I mean, probably. I dunno. Say, who's driving?"  
"Uh, I think Fred is, but he and Scooby went off to get snacks." Daphne said. "So we're going to be a while. Hey, don't you usually go with Scooby to get snacks?"  
"Oh, sure, get snacks," Shaggy laughed again, wiping his brow with sweat. "Nope, not this time."

 _Is it just me, or is Shaggy a little nervous?_ Daphne mused. She brushed it off. _Nah. He's always nervous._

"So why aren't you going?" Daphne asked. "You two love food."  
"Oh, you know, Uh, I'm...not...hungry?"

Silence.

Then,

" _What?"_

Shaggy squirmed. "I'm not, I swear! I guess...this is...just a new experience for me?"  
 _Rumble,_ said Shaggy's stomach.

"...Right."  
"That was Velma!" Shaggy said quickly, sweat pouring down his face.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Velma shouted.

"Nothing's wrong!" Shaggy insisted, face growing more and more flush. "Right, Velma?"

Silence. Daphne's gaze did not falter.

" _Right, Velma?"_ Shaggy asked pleadingly.

Velma sighed resignedly. "This is about Scrappy, isn't it?"

"Thank you!" Shaggy sighed, then jumped half a foot. "Zoinks! _Velma_ -"

"Isn't that what this whole thing's about?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yea-NO!" Shaggy said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait a second." Daphne narrowed her eyes. "We were talking about Scrappy's parents just before you changed the subject."

"We were?"

"Yes."

"Like, I thought we were talking about Fred and Scoob getting snacks." He rubbed his stomach. "Mm-mm, snacks! Like, I don't know about you, but I for one am starving-" He started to open the door to the mystery machine.

" _No,_ " Daphne said, yanking him back by the sleeve. "We talked about that _after_ we were discussing Scrappy's parents."

" _Oh,_ " Said Shaggy, not meeting her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I guess I kind of remember that. Heh. Heh."

"Good," Answered Daphne. "So, have you met Scrappy's parents?"

"Well, yeah, duh." Shaggy laughed, a little too heartily. "At the train station, remember?"

"But his parents didn't come with him, did they?" Daphne asked. "Scooby went to fetch him alone."

"Oh...right." Shaggy said. "Huh."

"Jeepers, Shaggy, it's obvious that _something's_ up!" Daphne exploded. "Now what is it about Scrappy that you and Velma know, but I don't?"

"Like, you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I dunno, Daph," Shaggy said. "It's a bit...strange."

"Shaggy, strange is our business." Daphne told him confidantly. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Shaggy's defenses collapsed. " _Fine,_ " He said. "But like don't say I didn't warn you," He added.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "How bad it could it possibly be?"

Shaggy shrugged. "Depends."

"I'm listening."

Shaggy took a deep breath. "OK, here goes…"


	2. Shaggy's Tale

_Like, It was a few months ago. A day or two before Scrappy came along. At least, as you know him._

"Shaggy, what's that-"  
 _Anyway, the mystery machine had just happened to make it to Buck Town._

" _Well, gang, we made it!" Said Fred.  
_ " _Good thing, too!" I added. "Like I'm starving!"_

" _Re roo!" Scooby agreed happily.  
_ " _Save some for us!" Velma called._

 _I couldn't guarantee her anything, but Scooby sniffed out the nearest restaurant. And like, it was our lucky day! There was-_

"An eating contest. I remember that. What does that have anything to do with-"

"Like I'm getting there, Daphne!" Shaggy protested. He stared at the ground. "It's still not too late to step out, you know." He laughed apprehensively.

"Go on." Daphne urged.

 _While Scooby and I went to compete, Velma went off to find a book store or something, and you, if I remember correctly, went to see if anything at that Prada you like so much._

 _And Fred went with us for moral support! Not that Scoob and I needed it, anyway. But like it was good of him to offer, so we were like, sure thing!  
_

 _The restaurant was pretty crowded when we came in, but there was still two more places for the competition, luckily for us!_

" _Are you sure you can do this guys?" Fred asked, looking at the mound of hamburgers piled at each place nervously. "I mean, that_ _is_ _a lot of food."  
_

" _Like, Fred, do you know us, or do you know us?" I asked confidently, tying a kerchief around my neck as Scooby did the same.  
_

 _We knew that there was a lot of food. We knew there were a lot of contestants. We knew that the stakes were high. But we also knew something else:  
We love to eat._

 _Actually, the competition was like, a total joke. Everyone clocked out by the 2nd burger! Except for Scoob and me, of course. We finished everything in about five minutes. Then, because we were still starving, we ate everyone else's for seconds.  
I had just finished the last burger when someone tapped the back of my neck, and I found myself face to face with the judge. _

" _You are the winners!" He said, shaking my hand.  
We each got a trophy. It was painted gold and-_

"Shaggy, I know what your trophies looked like! They're right over there!" She pointed at the two trophies perched on the prize shelf.

"Daphne-"

"And how do you remember _exactly_ what everyone said? This was two months ago!"

"Alright, it's _about_ what everyone said. Now c'mon Daph, don't you wanna hear the rest?"

"Well-yes."

 _Like thanks. Scoob and me shook hands with the judge, accepted the trophy, ate free, you know. We were just about to head on out and we bumped into this old lady. She had to have been the ugliest woman I ever saw. She had unbrushed hair, warts, and big, saggy frown lines. Even from where we were standing we could smell her breath._

 _I swear the stink of her breath was bad enough to wake the dead!_

 _We couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't even run from it like the cowards we were._

 _She opened her mouth and-_

"Shaggy." Daphne raised her hand.

Shaggy paused. "Yeah?"  
"Um, what does this have to do with Scrappy?"  
"It'll make sense eventually." Shaggy said with a wave of his hand. "May I continue?"  
Daphne opened her mouth, shut it again, and nodded. "Fred and Scooby are taking an awful long time."  
"Uh, yeah, hahah, like I was saying-"

 _So she opened her mouth and laughed an evil laugh. I have to admit, we were a bit scared._

 _Fine, a lot scared. Scoob and me could only cling to eachother in fear as she roared,_

" _HOW DARE YOU, JOSEPH PUDDINGTON, do this to me?!"  
_

 _The judge backed away. "Who are you?!"_

 _"Does_ _Amelia Wisserton_ _ring any bells?"_ _She hissed._

 _Mr. Puddington's jaw dropped. "It-It can't be!" He gasped. "You-you left years ago!"  
_

" _Left?" The witch grinned. "More like FORCED me away!"  
_

" _Amelia!" Mr. Puddington wailed. "We both know it wasn't like that!"  
_

" _Do we?" Amelia asked quietly. "_ Do we?" _Smoke began together around her ripped up robes. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Amelia cackled as the smoke surrounded her fully. When it faded, she was gone._

" _What was that?" Fred gasped.  
_

" _She seems to be Amelia Wisserton." Mr. Puddington said, sounding tired. "I fired her years ago. She was always mumbling gibberish over the food. It disturbed the customers. She put up a big hissy-fit at first, but when all was said and done she was packing up her things to leave. I thought I'd seen the last of her...apparently not." He slumped into a chair._

 _I figured that the best course of action would be to get away as soon as possible. Scooby agreed with me, but Fred held us back. "A mystery's a mystery," He insisted, "And besides Mr. Puddington needs our help."  
_

" _Oh, would you?" Mr. Puddington asked hopefully.  
_

" _Absolutely." Fred said._

 _Of course, then we remembered you and Velma, and it just wouldn't be a mystery without you guys, so we declined for your sake.  
_

" _Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Fred then asked._

 _Well, that was different. We got our snacks and we got witch-hunting!  
_

 _Then Fred suggested we split up, like usual. I suggested we NOT split up, as usual. Of course, Fred had a few more Scooby snacks, and like you can't argue with Scooby-Snacks, right?_

 _So Fred took the upstairs, and we looked in the basement.  
It was spooky as anything, let me tell you._

 _I was looking around for danger when Scooby yelped and took off._

" _Scooby!" I screamed. I whipped around to see what had scared my buddy so bad, and found myself face with a horrible abomination!_

 _I freaked out for a second, but then I figured out it was just a mop. Poor Scoob didn't notice that, so I went to fetch him.  
_

" _Scooby? Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" I shouted. "Scoob old buddy, it's just a mop, it's alright!"  
_

 _Well, the basement was bigger than it looked, and as I walked I began to get scared again._

 _And then I began to smell a very bad smell…_

 _I recognized that stink._

 _I know I needed to find my buddy in a hurry._ " _Scooby! Scooby!" I called frantically.  
_

" _Raggy!" Scooby yelled, barrelling back into me, sending us tumbling._

" _Scooby, we can't stay!" I yelled. "The witch-I can smell-the-the-"  
_

" _WHO?! ME?!" The witch cackled right behind us, scaring us out of our skin._

 _To terrified to move a muscle, like Scoob and I could only cling to each other in terror and hope for the best._

" _YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS INTERFERING WITH MY AFFAIRS, MORTALS!" She boomed, getting in our faces. I covered up in time, but poor Scooby-Doo got a faceful of that hag's horrible, horrible breath right in his super-sensitive doggy whiffer and passed out on the spot._

 _I vowed that if we got out of this Fred was going to pay big time for traumatizing my dog. Seriously, like that breath was something else. Like, imagine the worst thing you've ever smelled sitting out in the sun for a week, and multiplying the stench by 100. Like you'd think she'd never even touched a toothbrush. You'd think that-_

"OK, I get the idea," Daphne cut in. "This all very fascinating, but I am still failing to see the connection between Scrappy and some batty old lady's breath!"

"Everything." Shaggy responded cryptically.

 _The point is, we were in a jam. So I did most logical thing at that point._

" _FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"_

" _Guys, what is it?!" Fred called. I breathed a sigh of relief as the which turned her head around, while Scooby managed to revive a bit._

" _Did you find-whoowee!" He pinched his nose. "Did you guys let one loose or what?!"  
_

" _HARDEE HAR HAR DO SOMETHING!" I screeched.  
_

" _Uh...Hey witch! Over here!"_

" _What?!" The which shouted._

" _Uh…"  
_

" _I don't have time for your silly games!" The witch declared. "Have at, foolish mortal!"  
_

 _She charged him, and he made a dash for it._

 _Scoob was still a little woozy, so I gave him a good shake to fully wake him up._

 _After he was up and going, we took off after Fred._

 _[Bouncy Instrumentals]_

 _Never had the feeling that I have to day_

 _To feel this way_

 _You think it's impossible __  
We overtook the witch pretty quickly. Then she started overtaking us…_

 _People that I never knew_

 _Say how do you do_

 _It's because of you…_

" _Well, as it turns out Mr. Puddington's basement was bigger then we thought. Scoob and I dressed up as mannequins and Fred hid under a bedsheet._

 _Oh! The world stood up and smiled at me_

 _When you decided you would be known in future as my_

Daphne reached for the radio and turned down the music. "Shaggy, please cut to the point."  
She said. "This story is taking forever. Do I really need to know about the eating contest, and Mr. Puddington, and some ghost to understand Scrappy's origins? We catch monsters all the time!"  
"Like first of all, it was a _witch._ " Shaggy corrected her. "Like second, I need to give some background or else nothing will make sense! Not to mention it would take less time with like, less interruptions." He added meaningfully.

Daphne couldn't argue with the last one, but she was still running out of patience. "Alright, I understand, but I think that that's quite _enough_ background." She explained. "Can we just get to the part that has to do with Scrappy?"

"Like _all_ of it is-" Shaggy caught the look on Daphne's face- "Alright, fine, like, it's almost done anyway." He sighed. _Thank Goodness,_ Daphne thought. _Now for the moment of truth._

 _We ended up in the back alley . She had Fred cornered! I had no idea what to do. Scooby and I thought, and thought, but nothing came. Finally we settled on doing what we do best._

" _THE WITCH HAS FRED!" I screamed, running aimlessly in panic._

" _Reddy! Rit was rood roing you!" Scooby yelped, sobbing into a kerchief._

" _Not helping, guys!" Fred yelled from where the witch was closing in. He gagged. "Ugh!"  
_

" _What?!" The witch demanded.  
_

" _Your breath!" Fred choked out. "It smells worse then a wet dog!"  
_

" _Rey!" Scooby shouted._

" _WHAT?!" The which roared._

 _I saw that this could only lead to trouble. "Fred, stop!" I screamed. "Like she's not gonna like that at all!"  
_

" _HOW DARE YOU DEMEAN MY FRAGRANT BREATH?!"  
_

" _Who are you kidding?" Fred asked, hand over his nose._

" _Fred, never insult a witch!" I warned. "Like who knows how powerful she is!"  
_

" _Listen to your cowardly friends!" The witch intoned, right in his face._

" _Oh, for the love of-Shaggy, Scooby, it's not a real witch!" Fred yelled. "It's never real!"  
_

" _How dare you." The witch whispered. Even though she was super quiet, she sounded at the angriest she had been since we first saw her._

" _Yes. HOW DARE ME." Fred yelled. He was mad too. Maybe he was mad about being cornered by an old lady, or maybe it was the breath, but...like he was really ticked off._

" _Look, me and my friends came to this town to_ relax for once, _not get harassed by some wannabe witch with_ dog breath _to boot.."_

" _Rog reath!" Scooby exclaimed indignantly.  
_

" _Say that to my face, you fool!" The witch screamed.  
_

" _YOU! HAVE! DOG BREATH!" Fred yelled furiously._

 _What happened next was kind of confusing. Fred was mad at the witch, and the witch was mad at Fred, and Scooby was annoyed because of the whole dog-breath thing, and the witch began shouting something mumbo jumbo, and then there is was a big thunderclap and next thing we know they're both gone._

 _Well, we were in shock for the next few seconds.  
_

" _...Red?" Scooby whispered. "Reddy?"  
We were ready to panic. _

_But then-_

" _...Urgh…" Somebody groaned below us.  
_

" _Like who is it?!" I was pretty scared._

" _Guys?" The voice sounded very familiar._

" _Fred?" I called back. "Fred?"  
_ " _Guys, what happened?" The voice asked somewhere below us. "Where's my ascot?"_

"Wait…"  
 _Yep. We looked down to see a little puppy getting to his feet his eyes met ours, and he said, "Shaggy? Scooby? When did you get so big?"  
_

"Shaggy, you can't be serious!" Daphne shouted indignantly.

"But I am!" Shaggy protested.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying..."

"Look, you wanted to know where Scrappy came from and now ya know."

"That's _impossible._ Fred _couldn't_ have been-OK, then explain how after the eating contest Fred seemed completely normal when we met back up with you?"

"Well, we don't really understand the curse that well," Shaggy explained. "He turned back after ten minutes and we thought it was the end of it, but then he turned back. And then back again. It's kind of random. When we realized that the curse was going to stick we made up a story about Scooby's nephew staying with us to make it easier to keep it secret."

Daphne burst out laughing. "Right, Shaggy. And I'm actually a weredog who turns into your best pal Scooby-Doo at random."

She looked at Shaggy, who watched her, looking unusually serious. Her laughter died away.

"But-but Fred doesn't charge monsters the way Scrappy does! He knows not to do that!"

"Like of _course_ he knows not to, Daphne!" Shaggy explained, sound impatient. "He wanted to keep it as secret as possible, so he acts completely different to throw you off the trail!"

"To throw me off the trail." Daphne repeated.

"Look Daphne, I know it's hard to believe, but you wanted the truth and here it is." Shaggy answered. "Man, Fred's going to kill me," He groaned. "He _really_ didn't want people to know."

"Shaggy, you can't fool me. Witches and curses aren't real, we prove that to people all the time."

"Like, I wouldn't say that entirely." Shaggy answered somberly. "Just ask Fred."

"Shaggy, that's STILL completely impossible."

"C'mon, why do you think Fred always has Scrappy go in a different group from him?" Shaggy asked wheedlingly.

"Well-"

"And _when_ have you seen them together at the exact same time?" Shaggy asked.

"I have! I have!" Daphne closed her eyes in thought, but no specific times came to mind.

"And what does Scrappy like to make? Scrappy-traps! Who else do we know who likes to make traps? This isn't rocket science, Daphne!"

"Just because they like the same thing doesn't-a-and anyway. You told me that the eating contest had gone without a hitch, anyway. I'm sure one of you would have mentioned a witch at some point."

"Well, we...we lied." Shaggy said uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"Well...well...this is ridiculous." Daphne said finally.

"Hey, some say that unmasking monsters as a livelihood would be ridiculous." Shaggy answered with a shrug.

"OK, that was pretty funny, Shaggy, but I'm onto you. You can call it off now. Nice try."

"Daphne, is this _really_ so hard to believe?" Shaggy said, banging on the steering wheel for emphasis. The horn honked, causing everyone to jump.

"...Yes. Yes it is. Now what's taking Fred and Scooby?"

"Oh, they're just going to wait out his latest change." Shaggy shrugged.

Daphne stared.

"What? No use hiding it now that I've told ya."

"Shaggy, really...debunking curses is our job. You can't possibly be trying to get me to-"

 _WHUMP!  
_

The van door flew open, and in slid Fred next to the two.

"Oh, just who I was looking for! Fred!" Daphne turned to Fred. "Shaggy was telling me this ridiculous story, but it's not really true is it?"

"Well, what's the story?" Fred asked as he prepared to start up the vehicle.

"Oh, something about Scrappy actually being you under a curse. Weird, huh?"

"Yep...WHAT? Wait...Shaggy." Fred turned to Shaggy. "You told her."

"Y-y-yeah." Shaggy whispered.

"Wait, wait...this didn't _actually_ happen, did it?" Daphne asked.

"Pfft, of course not, Shaggy was just messing with you."

Daphne laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hey, where is Scrappy?"

"Re's rere." Scooby assured them.

"Good." She turned to Fred. "All set?"

"Yes." Fred answered. "Um...Daphne, what are you looking at?"

"Fred?" Daphne asked. "What's that around your neck?"

Fred held up his ascot. "This?"

"No...there's something else." Daphne leaned in curiously, looking closer.

"OK, Daphne, can you get out of my face a bit?"

"What the-Uh…" Tightly buckled around Fred's neck was a turquoise collar. It LOOKED like Scooby's collar, but...

Daphne glanced back at Scooby, whose own collar was around his neck. She turned back to Fred.

"Fred…?"

"Oh, er...this is my new ascot! You like it?" Fred smiled unconvincingly.

Daphne sat frozen. She looked at Shaggy, who shrugged.

She looked back at Fred. She looked at the ascot. She looked at the collar.

There were was on logical thing left to do at this point. So Daphne did it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _*THUD*_


	3. Epilogue

Daphne's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around and saw Scrappy.

"Fred…?"

"Oh, Daphne's awake!"

Shaggy's face came into Daphne's vision as well. "Like thank goodness, Daph! We were all worried about you!"

"Well Fred and his curse didn't help much." Daphne said, glaring.

"Me? I'm not Fred, I'm Scrappy."

"You can't fool me Fred." Daphne said. "Shaggy told me everything."

"Gee, did you hit your head when you fainted, Daphne?"

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, maybe. Does your head hurt much?"

"Come on Shaggy, tell them. Tell them what you told me. About how Fred-"

"Who, me?" Daphne turned back and found herself face to face with Fred.

"Oh, Fred, thank goodness." Daphne said. "I had this bizarre dream. Shaggy told me this strange story, and I didn't believe him, only it really WAS true-in the dream, anyway-" She sighed with relief. "But it was just a dream. You can't be Scrappy, because Scrappy is-" She turned around, but Scrappy was gone. "...Where'd Scrappy go?"

"Oh, I know the answer to that." Fred assured her.

"Y-you do?" Daphne asked.

"He's pretty close by, in fact." Fred continued.

"He-he is?" Daphne answered with a dawning realization.

"It's a pretty neat coincidence that you had a dream like that." Fred continued.

Daphne opened her mouth and shut it again.

"Because," Fred continued, "There is SOMETHING that we've been hiding from you, especially me, and well, no use keeping it secret anymore."

"Nope." Daphne got up. "I can't do this. I'll be back when everything is back to normal, thank you very much."

Shaggy got up and moved in front of her path. "This'll be quick, Daphne, we promise. We owe you the truth after all you've been through."

"Does it have to do with Scrappy?" Daphne whispered.

The other four nodded grimly.

Daphne closed her eyes. "OK, I'm ready."

"Great!" She heard Fred say. "OK, you can open your eyes now." Daphne steeled herself and did as she was told.

And found herself face to face with Scrappy-Doo.

Being held up to her by Fred.

"Wait-what-"

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY DAPHNE!" He, Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby chorused.

Daphne stood frozen.

"After we arrested Halloway, Fred hid behind the van, and left with Scooby after you were in." Velma explained. "As soon as Scooby got Scrappy in the mystery machine, Scrappy hid under the seats."

"While you were busy talking to Shaggy, I snuck outside, caught with Fred and Uncle Scooby and gave him my collar." Scrappy continued.

"But-But Shaggy didn't WANT to tell me-"

"Reverse psychology, Daphne." Said Velma. "The less he wanted to tell you, the more you wanted to know. Shaggy's nervous all the time, so he was perfect for the job."

"Like, then, I honked the horn so Fred would know when to barge in."

Daphne stood there, face bright pink. "ALL that for an April Fool's joke?"

"One could asked the same of you for _your_ April Fool's joke last year." Velma answered coolly.

"Touche." Daphne admitted. "I can't believe that April Fool's day is almost over!" She looked outside. "Uh, guys, I need to make a quick trip to the store. I think that they found a replacement for Halloway by now."

"Why?" Fred called.

"Homework!" Daphne yelled quickly as she stepped back out, mentally noting to buy 2 sharpies, 8 jalapenos, a cannister whipped cream, and a pack of paper clips. She was quite sure nobody believed her, which would make it harder for them to catch off guard, but it would be well worth it.

 _After all, a prank like that deserves to be returned._

 **A/N: I love April Fool's day!**


End file.
